


Dreamland

by Soul_Shuffler



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Kenwood House, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Shuffler/pseuds/Soul_Shuffler
Summary: Julian wakes up after having a nightmare and, having fought the shadows of the night, seeks out his parents bedroom.
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, John Lennon & Julian Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Julian Lennon & Paul McCartney
Comments: 22
Kudos: 126





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly after a small bit of inspiration - hope you like it :)

Julian gasped as his eyes snapped open in the darkness of his room. His breathing was quick, and he instantly clocked everything around him. He was lying in his bed, with the door slightly open, which was letting an orange glow seep through from the landing. Mummy had insisted on putting it in when he’d admitted he was maybe a little bit scared of the dark, and he was now quite glad she had. It let him see that the room was just as he’d left it, before he’d gone off to dreamland, when daddy had given him a kiss goodnight and ruffled his hair. 

John had just come back from tour, after playing for months with his ‘Beatle Buddies’ as he called it. It had apparently been their last one, so now he’d be staying at home all the time, apart from when he had to go in the studio. 

Thinking of daddy now, Julian suddenly wanted to see him. Yearned to be comforted by him. Daddy would understand. He said that he sometimes had nightmares too. And mummy was always good at helping him when he felt scared. But the long trek to mummy and daddy’s bedroom would be dangerous as the shadows would follow and creep up on him. 

It was just going to be a risk he’d have to take. 

Slipping out of bed, teeth chattering and body shaking, he grabbed Dinky (a rather worn stuffed teddy from many adventures in the garden with him) and a blankie which he haphazardly wrapped around himself as a shield. Tiptoeing over to the door, he slowly pulled it open, ears alert for any sort of noises. The old house creaked a lot, which didn’t really help, but he still kept his senses sharp. 

Julian walked swiftly through the hallway, peering round corners and hugging Dinky close, before finally setting his sights on their bedroom door. It was slightly open, and Julian rushed over silently, pushing it open and then closing it quietly behind him. 

He looked over to the bed, which was sat in the middle of the room, and made out two lumps under the bedsheets. Hugging Dinky close once again, he padded over to mummy’s side of the bed, where the lump was moving slightly. Julian got to the edge of the bed, and started prodding the lump a bit to wake it up. 

“Mummy? Mum?” He whispered. 

All he got in return was a low grunt, which Julian thought was a bit unusual as normally mummy would instantly wake, but he kept on. 

“Mummy, I had a nightmare- Oh!” He uttered. 

Looking back at him from under the covers was not the blonde haired, kind eyed face of his mother. Instead, dark brown eyes with a mop of black hair squinted at him, trying to make out the small child who’d awoken him. 

“Hey Jules,” he whispered. 

“Uncle Paul?” Julian questioned, astonished. 

Paul seemed to realise that Julian was flustered at him not being Cynthia, and shifted upwards to turn the lamp on. It left a warm glow surrounding the room, and made it quite a bit less scary then it was before. Paul shifted round so he was properly facing him, and gave him a soft look. 

Julian liked Uncle Paul. He was funny and warm and always played with him and daddy was always so much more playful when Paulie was here. But Julian still didn’t understand what he was doing here.

“Where’s mummy?” 

“She’s away for a bit, remember? What’s up?” Paul reached out to carefully stroke Julians bed hair back from his eyes, which made him scrunch his face up adorably.

“I had a nightmare...” he petered off. 

“Well we can’t be having that, can we?” Julian shook his head, “Come up here with me, then.”

Excited, Julian rushed to haul himself up on the bed, throwing Dinky over first to make sure he was safe. The blankie got in the way a bit, so he unraveled it and placed it on the side of Paul’s pillow. 

While he was doing this, Paul inconspicuously grabbed for some underwear under the sheets while Julian struggled to get up, not wanting to scar the kid even more tonight. The fact that him and John may be more than friends hadn’t really fazed Jules - it just sort of went over his head - but he definitely didn’t want the kid asking why they were both naked in bed together. As if on cue, John let out a loud snore next to him and Paul glanced over fondly.

Julian finally got some leverage and hauled himself over, and Paul helped him get comfortable sat on top of him. 

“There ya go, little man. You wanna talk about it?”

Julian shook his head shyly and Paul shot him a quick smile. 

“Ok, that’s fine. You wanna sleep or should we chat for a bit?”

“Can I talk with you?” He glanced up excitedly at Paul. 

“Sure, you wanna hear a song that’s been flyin’ round my brain?”

Julian nodded eagerly. Uncle Paul had some of the best songs - not as good as daddy though. 

“I don’t have any words yet but the tune goes like this... naaaa na na nanana naaaaa nanananaaaaa,” he chanted. 

It was a catchy tune, and when Paul started repeating it, Julian tentatively joined in, repeating the “na’s” as they got louder and louder, until they were both giggling loudly at the absurdity of the song.

“What the hell?”

Both Julian and Paul turned abruptly to the person next to them, forgetting they were supposed to be quiet. 

“Hi John,” Paul responded. 

He gave a cheeky grin but John just glowered at him from under his blankets. Realising Julian would have to save Uncle Paul from his daddy’s nasty glare, he started giving him the sad, puppy eyed look, something Paul had taught Julian very successfully. John glanced over and sighed at his sons little face, resigned to the fact that he was too awake now to go back to sleep. 

“Hi Paulie. Mind tellin’ me what ya doin’ wakin’ up Jules for? It’s... 2am mate,” he grumbled, looking over at the clock. 

“’s’not Uncle Paul’s fault - I was scared, daddy,” he said quietly. 

“He had a nightmare, Johnny,” Paul said, giving him a meaningful look. 

John sighed again, but looked at his sons face once more before giving in to the inevitability that his good nights sleep would be ruined. 

“Alright, come here luv,” he smiled. 

Julian beamed and launched himself from Paul’s lap into Johns open arms, snuggling into his chest. John kissed the top of his head, and they both looked up when they saw Paul going to the toilet. 

“Where’s mummy gone again, daddy? I forgot,” Julian questioned. 

“She went for her little holiday break, remember? Cause she’s been running after you while I’ve been away,” Johns deep voice replied. 

“Cause you were with your Beatle friends?”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a bit, John breathing in the soft smell of Julians kids shampoo and Julian hiding his face in his chest. 

“I missed you daddy,” he whispered quietly. 

“Aw, sweetheart,” John cooed - Julian liked sleepy, cuddly daddy, “I missed you too, luv. You remember phoning me and that, don’t you?”

“Yeah! And when you let me talk to Uncle Paul as well - he was just showing me a new song, too.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

Julian took in a deep breath and started singing his song from before 

“Na nanananananna...”

They could both hear the same tune from the bathroom, as Paul suddenly came out, belting it in perfect harmony with Julian. Julian giggled at his Uncle’s silly dance moves and felt John squeezing him as he too let out a laugh at his band mates idiocy. Paul started dancing his way over to the pair, climbing on the bed and getting closer and closer.

“Stop!” John laughed, realising he was probably going to get this stupid song stuck in his head now. McCartneys songs always seemed to have that effect on him. 

But Paul just carried on, moving to tickle Julian when he saw his band mate holding him tight. Julian screeched with laughter, and John winced at the high pitched scream right next to his ear. Paul just laughed at Johns face and carried on tickling, his tune fading out as he focused more on his task. 

“Stop! Stop!” Julian yelled, laughing hard. 

John was helping him now, holding his feet up so Paul could wriggle his fingers softly down the soles. He tried lashing out but they held on tight, and Julian gasped for breath as his smile stayed permanently. 

After a few minutes, Paul seemed to tire of it, and landed ungracefully next to the pair, face down. They both watched him for any movements, and when they were sure he wouldn’t move again, they gave each other a look before concluding it was safe. 

Paul turned his head slightly, and smiled softly at Julian. 

“You feeling better Jules?”

Julian nodded his head as much as he could on John’s chest, and murmured his agreement through a yawn. 

“Wanna stay with you, daddy. Please?”

John looked like he was going to say no, but when he looked over at Paul’s face he realised Jules probably needed this. Just some time with his father after so many months away from him. 

“M’kay luv, you go in the middle, yeah?” 

Julian nodded and reached out for Paul, who tugged him his way, passing him his Blankie to cover himself with. 

“Night, luv.”

Julian hummed and opened his eyes just enough to see his daddy give Paulie a good night kiss, before dreamland took him away again, this time with nicer ones. 

***

When Julian woke up in the morning, he felt warm, soft and heavy. He heard a faint sound somewhere and opened his eyes slightly to take in the sun streaming through an open window, lighting up the room. He realised he was feeling heavy because Paul had wrapped himself around him in the night, his face buried in his curls. Julian sighed in contentment and decided he’d like to stay like this for a bit longer. Uncle Paul smelt nice as well. 

With his eyes wandering the room, they finally landed on John in the corner. He was playing guitar quietly, the source of the sound, and the sun was shining on his hair, making it glow. 

He seemed to realise he was being watched and glanced over at Julian, giving him a soft smile which he sleepily returned. He then started playing a small tune, the words he was using made up of small “na’s” not dissimilar to the ones from last night. 

Julian felt ashamed to admit it, but if John was going to be more like this when Uncle Paul was around, he hoped mummy would stay away just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated ;)


End file.
